


A Thousand Ways to Love a Woman

by sniperct



Series: The Avatar and the Inventor [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fic Collection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a thousand ways to love a woman. A thousand languages that a body could speak.  A series of fics all about little moments between the Avatar and the Inventor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Cosmodicy on Tumblr to write something based on Tove Lo's [Talking Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRyxGBGiAE).

There was a thousand ways to love a woman. A thousand languages that a body could speak.

Asami sometimes thought that Korra was the heavens and the earth all rolled into one. She could move the earth beneath Asami’s feet, manipulate the air in her lungs, turn her skin to fire and her legs to liquid. She didn’t even need to be the Avatar to do any of those things. Asami was falling, had fallen, was always going to fall for the beautiful water tribe girl. She’d lived with the feelings for so long that she didn’t remember what it was like to not have them. 

After so long hiding her heart, she was eager, even greedy for Korra’s touch. She couldn’t shake the feel of Korra’s skin under her fingertips. She craved the calloused texture of the Avatar’s hands on her body and sometimes it felt like it just wasn’t enough. She wanted to breathe the air from Korra’s lungs and drown herself in the sound of her voice.

Korra was perfect, even in her imperfections, and Asami could spend hours learning every  
curve and every muscle, or kissing each and every new scar. She took every opportunity she could to do so. Months, even years of being together was not enough to shake that feeling of awe. Korra, this beautiful, kind woman was in love with her. She was _hers_. Oh Korra was the Avatar and she was the world’s but at night when no one else could see, she was Asami’s to comfort. And she never made any effort to hide her affection or their relationship in public, for better or worse. The people that mattered understood.

She was always so _eager_. Eager to learn, eager to please, eager to love. Korra laying on Asami. Her hair dangling like a curtain around their faces, blue eyes blown wide by lust and love. Hands searching, touching, stroking taking. Asami pinning Korra to the wall. Lips soft on her clavicle, nails trailing marks down her breasts. Taking. Claiming. Letting herself be claimed in return. 

Asami was creative. An inventor. Learning the map of Korra’s body as well as she knew the city she’d help rebuild. Little jolts of electricity in all the right places. Ways to be closer, closer, closer. She could never be too close to Korra. There was a thousand miles of skin to taste. Ten thousand words to say.

Korra proved to be a biter. Teeth marks on Asami’s neck, and her stomach. Thighs. That little spot where her leg met the curve of her rear. The small of her back and all along a hipbone. And then Asami gave as good as she got. Smudged lipstick on her bicep, a deep, mouth shaped bruise above her navel. A bright red hickey on her neck, just before a press conference.

Then there were the nights filled with slow burning passion. Caresses and kisses, trailing touches and overflowing emotions. And sometimes it fizzled out, Asami content to lay in Korra’s arms. And sometimes it burned relentlessly until she was crying, _crying_ , Korra’s name in her mouth, Korra’s name in the air, Korra’s tears searing at her skin.

There was a thousand ways to love a woman, and they explored every one.


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korrasami- Basorexia (An overwhelming desire to kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I thought of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTLnlkrCK8c as soon as I saw this prompt.

Korra had sometimes wondered if Asami tattooed the color onto her lips, because she’d never actually seen Asami without her lipstick on until recently. And she liked the lipstick. She liked how it looked on Asami’s face, and then she’d started to imagine how it would taste (and finally getting to taste was like nothing she’d been able to imagine). 

She liked how confident it seemed to make Asami, too. They never talked about it, but she assumed it was a bit like how she liked her arms exposed. Different ways of taking control of their lives, of making themselves feel comfortable when out in the world.

President Raiko was droning on about something. Korra wasn’t really paying attention, her focus entirely on the woman standing next to him. Asami looked so professional that Korra had the urge to mess her look up. Run her fingers through those silky strands, and smudge that lipstick with her mouth. Wrinkle her blouse and her skirt and make her sound breathless and needy.

The _intensity_ of those thoughts surprised her. But Asami had a way of bringing that out in her. It had taken her time, years honestly, to realize that but then it had been like turning a corner and suddenly falling down a cliff. Everything was suddenly breathtaking and exciting but also terrifying. Korra was a passionate person, and she was grateful to find that Asami was, too.

Asami was stepping up to the podium to talk, and Korra really did want to pay attention, but her eyes were focused on Asami’s mouth. The way her lips formed around words. How they got a little pouty just before she launched into her speech. The enticing way her teeth bit into her lower lip in the fraction of a second she looked over at Korra, just before announcing something.

Korra wanted to kiss her. She wanted to airbend into the air and sweep Asami off of the podium and pin her to the nearest wall and kiss the breath from her lungs. She couldn’t focus on what Asami was saying, but she could listen to Asami read mechanical schematics all day from how nice it sounded. 

It took her a moment to realize the speech was over and Asami was exiting the stage. Korra pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the edge of it, and moved to intercept. She caught Asami up and pulled her into an alley next to the new Presidential Office that Asami had just been dedicating.

“Oof..Korra!” She looked down at her girlfriend, her eyebrows rising in tandem. “What did you think of my speech?”

“Very nice,” Korra said. Her own eyes were fixated on Asami’s mouth. “I especially like how you, uhm, said all those words and people clapped.”

Laughter bubbled up out of Asami, and she touched Korra’s chin to force their eyes to meet. “You didn’t hear a word did you. Just like all the times I practiced it in front of you.”

A sheepish smile crossed Korra’s face. “I’m sorry, you’re just really distracting.”

“Am I?” 

Korra watched Asami’s mouth form a smile. The kind of smile that told Korra her lover knew _exactly_ what Korra was talking about. Asami’s fingers stroked along her cheek and into her hair. “Kiss me.” 

Desire overcame her and she pulled Asami’s face down. Their lips met, and Korra sighed happily.


	3. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post by @sato-mobile, wherein Korra zones out while staring at Asami.

Korra thought that Asami was really pretty. But then she'd always thought Asami was pretty, from the moment they'd first met. That had been years ago, now. Many, many things had changed. Asami had changed. _Korra_ had changed. But change wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Korra decided. It was part of life. 

Some things remained the same though. Asami's kindness. The sadness masked by kindness in her eyes. The sadness was more pronounced. Korra noticed it when Asami didn't think she was looking. Or maybe it was just whenever Asami looked at Korra, her eyes lit up. Korra made Asami happy, and she really just wanted to keep those eyes lit up. 

The color Asami wore on her lips was the same. Korra rested her chin on her knees as her friend explained some of the projects she'd done while Korra had been gone. She tried to pay attention, but every so often Asami would wet her lips. It was distracting. The way Asami's throat bobbed when she swallowed was distracting. How her hair framed her face was distracting. The combined scent of leather, oil, and Asami's citrisy shampoo was distracting. It made Korra think of Asami at work, face smudged with grease and skin slick with sweat.

_I could kiss you_.

The stray thought startled Korra, and she felt heat rush to her face. Now that the thought was out there, she couldn't take it back. _Oh no._

She wondered what Asami's lips tasted like. If they'd be as soft as they looked. How her body would feel pressed between her and the wall. 

She didn't need this right now. Not with the threat of Kuvira on the horizon.

"Korra? What are you thinking about?"

"Hmnawha?" Korra blinked her eyes back into focus and stared at Asami. Asami with her eyebrows raised and an amused, yet expectant smile on her face.

She reached over and put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "You were zoning out. Is everything okay?"

Asami did that really often, Korra realized. The touch was comforting, yet confusing. Was she flirting? They'd flirted before. Little signals, shared glances. For the first time it sank in just how close she'd gotten to Asami.

Korra met the other woman's eyes, and the words rushed out, soft and all smushed together. "I really want to kiss you."

"What?" Asami blinked. "I didn't catch that."

"I really missed you." Now wasn't the time. They couldn't afford the distraction. Korra _really_ hoped Asami didn't call her out on it, but then, she also kind of hoped Asami would call her out on it and kiss her. "Us. Hanging out together. Talking. Everything. When you're all alone, it's so easy to forget what it feels like to have someone at your side."

Korra found herself suddenly enveloped in Asami's arms. Asami's voice wavered, as though she couldn't quite keep her emotions at bay. "I've missed you too."

Burying her face in the crook of Asami's neck, Korra inhaled deeply. She laced her fingers into that long, soft hair. "I'm not going anywhere ever again, Asami. I promise."


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a [post](http://shineyavatars.tumblr.com/post/119123143815/i-dont-understand-why-its-not-the-most-common) by @shineyavatars on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks after [You Complete Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3156008)

Sometimes, people just didn’t get the hint. Asami gave the man her dryest look. “I have plans, you’ll have to find someone else.” 

“I’m sure you can rearrange your schedule. I promise to show you a great time.” It didn’t seem to dissuade him. He was worse than Wu and much less obnoxious. And Mako wasn’t coming to her rescue this time - he was too busy making googly eyes at the Fire Princess. It was something Asami couldn’t really blame him for - she’d make googly eyes at the Fire Princess too if she wasn’t engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world.

“My schedule is pretty well set,” Asami replied, trying again to politely dissuade him.

“I can wait.” He flashed her a charming grin. “I have all the time in the world for a woman as outstanding as you.”

“I don’t really have all the time in the world, I have a company to run.”

“And that’s just one thing about you that’s so amazing.” He had the gall to try to take her hand. She pulled it away, and he continued as though he hadn’t noticed. “One among many.”

Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find someone to help her. Someone. Anyone.

It was just about then that the pie smashed into the man’s face, splattering cream on the front of her dress. Korra stepped next to her and folded her arms. Asami didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh at the scene or feel indignant over her dress. It wasn’t like this was the first time something like this had happened.

“Is this man bothering you, sweetie?” She put an arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her against her in an unmistakably possessive manner. Her arm flexed against Asami’s bare back and she suddenly felt like the state of her dress was worth it. 

“Yes, this man is bothering me, _honey_.” She placed extra emphasis on the last word as she put her arm around Korra. She could be a little possessive herself, though that tended to show in more subtle ways. She could have certainly done without all the eyes suddenly on them.

The man wiped cream from his face, trying to make sense of the situation. The Avatar had thrown food at him. The Avatar had her arm around the CEO of Future Industries. Two of the most powerful and attractive people in Republic City. He stared at them, dumbfounded, mouthing, _Really?!_

Korra, as though just to rub it in, turned her head and kissed Asami _soundly_ on the lips. She smirked at him, as he started to back away.

Asami lowered her voice, whispering. “Was the pie really necessary?”

“Yes.” Korra reached up, using her finger to wipe a dab of cream from Asami’s nose. She sucked her finger clean. “So I’ve been thinking about your idea of publically announcing our engagement…”

This time it was Asami’s turn to smirk. “Have you?”

“Aaaand I think it’s probably a good idea.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“No reason.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s shoulders, resting their foreheads together.

“Want to bail early?” Asami asked.

“...won’t that be really obvious what we’re doing?”

“And people will notice, I know. I still want to get out of here. I think I’ve spent enough time rubbing elbows with the elite.”

Grinning, Korra stepped back, taking Asami’s hand and pulling her towards the balcony. Come on!”

“Korra!”

“You love it and you know it.” The Avatar pulled Asami tightly into her arms and then leapt clear off the balcony. She created a cushion of air to slow their fall, and set Asami down. “Right next to your Satomobile!”

Asami smoothed out her hair, then folded her arms. She gave Korra a stern look. “We’re both wearing dresses, Korra.”

“Yeah, so? Uhm. You look really lovely?” Korra smoothed out the front of her dress, giving Asami a hopeful smile. _Nailed it!_

“And you just airbent us out of a four story building.”

Korra looked up towards the balcony, eyes widening as she looked around. “Oh. _Oh_. Well… I’m sure no one was looking up.” 

Asami couldn’t keep her stern expression up for very long in the face of Korra’s lopsided smile. She took Korra’s hand and pulled her to the Satomobile. “I’ll think of a suitable punishment later.”

If possible, Korra’s grin only got wider.


	5. Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six month anniversary of Korrasami canonization. So have Korra and Asami’s six month anniversary of being together as a couple!

It had taken the better part of the afternoon, but everything was as perfect as Korra could get it. The smell of roasting meat filled the condo, candles were lit, she’d even gotten some incense to help with the mood. Standing in the living room and surveying her work, Korra bounced on her heels. Asami was going to love this. She hoped.

Korra had enlisted Mako and Bolin’s help, with the express instructions of bringing Asami home from work on time even if it meant kidnapping her. It wasn’t a common worry - Asami had developed a good work/life balance, but some nights got away from her, especially when she got to do some hands on tinkering. Korra wasn’t going to take any chances.

She heard the key in the door, and turned towards it. Realizing that she was just standing there like a dork, she attempted to act casual. When Asami came in, she was treated to the view of Korra attempting to lean on a house plant. The plant bent until Korra found herself faceplanted on the floor.

“Uhm.” Asami raised her eyebrow, obscuring a grin with her hand as she walked over to help her girlfriend up. “I’m going to assume that the escort I had waiting for me today has something to do with that delicious smell from the kitchen?”

Korra took Asami’s proffered hand and wrapped her arms around her once she was standing. “Happy anniversary!”

Asami squeezed back, leaning into Korra’s arms and sighing contentedly. “Has it really been six months, already?” 

“I marked it. On a calendar. That’s a thing you do, right?” Korra chewed on her lip, looking into Asami’s eyes. “When you’re… You know, with someone.”

When Asami nodded, Korra let out a relieved sigh. ”Mako never…” She waved a hand. “I don’t think he got that kind of thing. Not back then.”

“It’s really sweet of you, Korra. Thank you.” She cupped Korra’s face, stroking her cheek lightly with her thumb. “It was sweet of you last month, too.” And the month before that. And the month before that. Really, Asami hoped Korra’s enthusiasm never died. It continually surprised and touched her.

Darting her eyes, Korra untangled herself from Asami. “Well this is a big one. I... . we’re okay, right? We’ll be okay?” Six months. Six months, she hadn’t lasted much longer than that the last time she’d been with someone. Which was also the first time she’d been with someone.

Korra’s uncertainty cut right through to Asami’s heart, and the emotions were plain on the Avatar’s face. She took Korra’s hands. “We’re okay, and we’ll be okay. Through the good times and bad ones.”

That seemed to appease Korra. She grinned at Asami, and squeezed her hands. “I think I just needed to hear that out loud.” She started to tug Asami through the condo. “I had someone make a cake. After what happened on our three-month anniversary, I decided it best if I didn’t bake this time.”

Asami’s eyes widened at the memory. “I love you, but please never bake again.”


	6. Pinned

Blood thrummed through Asami's veins as the Avatar charged towards her. Korra dropped low, sliding along the ground and sweeping her feet towards Asami's legs. Asami was already moving, jumping over the sweep and springing off of the top of Korra's head. Korra rolled to her feet, shaking her fists out and falling into a ready stance. She kept her eyes on Asami as the other woman started to circle her. 

With a roll of her shoulders, Asami shot Korra a teasing smile. "Come on, I'm not even breaking a sweat." She knew Korra could beat her most days if she really pushed herself, even without bending.

“Oh, now you’re _asking_ for it.” Korra came in high. Asami deflected her kick with her forearms, then punched low, open palmed. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her in before flipping her over her shoulder. She kicked at the mat where Asami landed, but her friend rolled out of the way. 

“No cheating.” Asami waggled a finger at Korra.

“I’m not! My kicks are just too impressive.” Korra flashed a toothy grin at her. “Did I make you feel the earth move, Asami?”

She was so caught off guard by Korra’s choice of words that she took the Avatar’s swing right in the chest. Asami land on her back, then spun and kicked back to her feet. She used Korra’s momentary confusion to knock her feet out from under her.

Deciding that Asami had to be okay, Korra rolled to her feet then ducked her head and charged. Her shoulder hit Asami in the stomach and she shoved her up against the wall. Pinned, breath ragged, Asami looked down at Korra with an expression that was hard to read.

Korra wet her lips. “..You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

By way of answer, Asami pulled her knees up and then kicked Korra away from her. She landed in a crouch as Korra tried to flip back to her feet, and tackled the Avatar to the ground. Korra panted as Asami straddled her. She had her hands pinning her shoulders to the mat and her thighs were tightly squeezing her hips. Korra could probably easily overpower her but she couldn’t move. Not with the way Asami’s hair had come undone, hanging around her face. Not with the heat between them or the look in Asami’s eyes that was mirrored in her own.

Something had shifted between them. A change so subtle that Korra couldn’t recognize what it was. She wanted to say something profound, she wanted to ask her if she felt as dizzy, if Asami’s hands were burning as much as her shoulders were. 

Asami wanted more. It was almost unbearable how much more she wanted. She said Korra’s name, a question and a plea and leaned down until their breath was mingling. Whether or not it was her heart or Korra’s that was pounding so loudly, Asami didn’t know. She was so close she could almost taste Korra’s lips and the only thing really holding her back was needing Korra to be the one to close the distance.

Only partially sure about what was happening, Korra leaned her head up.

“Korra?” Tenzin’s voice cut through the fog in Korra’s head. Asami seemed to move faster than humanly possible and by the time the Airbending master entered the room the two girls were several feet apart. “We’ve almost reached the next town. Hopefully this time we’ll find some airbenders that are willing to join us.”

Giving both Korra and Tenzin a strained smile, Asami replied. “I’m sure you’ll find at least one.” She could still feel her lips tingling. She’d been so close. _So close_. “I’m going to shower. You should too, Korra.”

“Are you telling me I stink?”

“Doesn’t take an airbender to smell you in the air.” Asami grinned, and ducked through the door as a blast of wind followed her.


	7. Race Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Book 1: The Aftermath
> 
> From a Korra panel today:  
> Question: When do you think Korra and Asami fell in love?  
> Seychelle: At the race track.  
> Janet: I think Korra was both intimidated and admiring at first … but I really love the race track answer.  
> David: I like that answer too.

Ever since Asami had met the Avatar, she hadn’t been able to get her out of her head. She was so strong and vibrant with a gorgeous smile and amazing muscles. She’d never had that many friends to begin with, but something about Korra just made her want to get close to the girl. Inviting her over was all part of her master plan to make friends.

It was hard for Korra to hate Asami. She wanted to. She had this gorgeous hair, a hot boyfriend, and really pretty eyes. She only noticed the eyes because Asami seemed to look at her a lot and sometimes she wondered why that look was so predatory. It was intimidating and Korra felt like some dirty street urchin next to the beautiful Asami Sato.

She’d nearly choked on air when Asami suggested something more exciting, and she couldn’t even tell herself why. She followed Asami through the mansion. She hoped her voice didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. “What did you have in mind?”

Asami led her into her bedroom. “Let me get changed and I’ll show you.” 

Korra looked around at the room. The bed was huge, and there was a fancy looking armoire against one wall. The mirror was ornate, and Korra caught herself staring at Asami’s reflection in it. She made the mistake of looking directly at Asami’s back as the other girl stripped out of her swimsuit. Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Korra turned around. Beautiful, smart, and with an amazing backside. It just wasn’t _fair_.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her to attention. “You done?”

“Yeah.” Asami smiled at Korra. “You didn’t have to look away, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Korra was about to argue the point, but Asami had already started moving. Sighing, she followed after her. Before she could say anything more, Mako and Bolin caught up to them. She fell back a bit, and muttered to Mako, “Your girlfriend is confusing.”

He gave her a perplexed look.

It really was the perfect day to ~~show off~~ impress the Avatar. Asami turned and grinned at Korra as she watched the Satomobiles race around the track. Her enthusiasm was infectious and Asami felt something stir inside her as she studied Korra. It was the strangest sensation, but she felt like she’d do anything to get close to her.

“You want me to take you for a spin?”

Korra glanced at her, only grinning wider. Her heart thudded in her chest in anticipation of the excitement. “Lets do it!”

_Oh crap this is way faster than a polar bear dog!_ Korra glanced behind them, then looked at Asami. The girl was concentrating on the road, and Korra was discovering that Asami had a deep competitive streak. She liked it. The wind in their faces, the way Asami guided and controlled the Satomobile like it was an extension of her body. She suddenly found it a lot easier to relate to her. Strip away the money and appearances and Korra liked the person that was underneath. She’d never had a girl friend before…Maybe Asami could be her first. “That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it!”

The Avatar was lit up and bright and excited, and that _something_ inside Asami ignited into a small, nascent flame. She couldn’t stop herself from tossing her hair back behind her head. “Well, you can’t be afraid to mix it up, sometimes.”


	8. Primrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Korrasami Week 2015 day 1: Flowers

_Five Years Ago_

“What’s Korra’s favorite kind of flower?”

Asami’s question came out of nowhere, startling Mako from his thoughts. Asami was curled against his side, and he’d thought she’d been napping, but when he looked down at her, she was staring off into space. “I don’t...know, actually. Why?”

“No reason. Just curious. I kind of think maybe she deserves something..”

“What about you?” Mako asked. He had the sense this was probably Important.

“Primrose. I really like the Primrose.”

_Four Years Ago_

“Mako?” Korra leaned on the railing next to him. The Earth Kingdom passed beneath them at a leisurely pace. 

“Yeah?”

“What’s Asami’s favorite flower?”

“I have the strangest sense of deja vu.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure. Primrose, I think. Why?”

Her face darkened, and she looked very intently at a bird soaring next to the airship. “I wanted to thank her. For things.”

Mako eyed her, not quite sure he believed her, but then he nodded. “I’m sure she’d appreciate it. Asami always liked that kind of thing.”

“Did you ever bring her flowers?” 

Grimacing, Mako shook his head. “I uh..never really thought about it.”

_Six Weeks Ago_

“Good morning.”

“Sleep well?” Senna beamed a smile at Asami as the younger woman pulled out a chair to sit down. “Did you and Korra have a lot of fun.” She quirked her eyebrows, her smile only growing wider as Asami’s cheeks got redder.

“I won’t tell Tonraq.” Senna sat across from her. “I know he’ll want to pull you aside later, so I wanted to warn you about that.”

“Pull me aside?” Asami’s back straightened. “Is that a good thing, or a bad thing..?”

“A good thing. He really does like you.” Senna reached over, squeezing Asami’s hand. “This is the happiest we’ve seen her in so long.”

Asami worried at her lip, then sighed heavily. “Korra is so wonderful. Seeing her so strong, so happy and content, it’s everything I’d hoped for, but never let myself voice. All I wanted was for her to get better. I never really let myself hope for anything more. It..had to be her choice.”

“I’m sure she appreciates that, more than she could say.”

_Now_

It was the first time either of them had had a chance to really sit down and relax since returning from the Spirit World. Future Industries had taken most of Asami’s attention, and Korra had spent much of her time helping Tenzin and the Airbenders throughout the city. It was better than sitting idle and there hadn’t been any emergencies elsewhere in the world.

Korra let herself into Asami’s apartment. It was small, and a temporary place until the city could be rebuilt, but for now it was cozy and personal, and Korra liked that. She flicked the light on, and set a bouquet of primrose on a table. She rubbed her hands together. “Perfect.”

Hours later, the smell of something deliciously earthy greeted Asami as she came home. There were pots on the stove, and something in the oven, and a very proud looking Korra waiting to greet her. She tossed her briefcase to the side and practically fell into Korra’s arms. “I didn’t expect to see you.”

“I uh, had some time. So I wanted to surprise you with something nice.” Besides, Korra had wanted to see if she could still cook. It was a personal thing for her, after everything that had happened. A meaningful thing she’d wanted to share with Asami.

Asami seemed to understand. She cupped Korra’s cheek, kissing her. “It smells really good.”

“I got you something else.” Korra drew Asami’s gaze to the flowers on the table. She’d moved them into a vase, and was pleased by Asami’s small gasp.

She brushed her fingers over the petals. “Primrose. These are my favorite.” She glanced at her romantic dork of a girlfriend, feeling suddenly emotional.

“I know,” she said sheepishly. “Well I didn’t _know_ know, but Mako said so once and I figure you either hated them or loved them and it was worth the risk.”

“Do you know what Primrose means?” Asami turned back to Korra, lifting her hand to trail her fingertips along Korra’s jaw.

“No. What do they mean?”

“Desire,” Asami said, her voice suddenly low and seductive.

Korra swallowed. “...Really?”

“Yes. They also mean something else. Long lasting love. They stand for love over a lifetime.”

“I kind of like both meanings,” Korra responded. She slipped her arms around Asami.

“I’ve always wanted to know, Korra. What’s _your_ favorite flower?”

“I never used to have one. We don’t really get flowers down here,” she admitted. She put a finger over Asami’s lips. “But while I was recovering, I started to think about it. I don’t know why, but I asked my dad for some Primrose. I had some in my room for a little while, and the smell was… kind of calming.” She squeezed Asami’s hand, then brought it to her lips. “I guess you could say it’s my favorite flower, because it reminds me of you.”


	9. Morning Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Korrasami Week 2015. Day 2: Hair. Set not too long after their [proposal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3156008). This is basically the start of their [morning ritual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3680856). Can be read without having to read either of those though!
> 
> You can also find a picture I commissioned of Korra with braid in the Avatar State [ in all her glorious bamfness](http://artbytesslyn.tumblr.com/post/122954401884/latest-commission-for-sniperct-also) for my epic Absence of Light story!

“I think I’m going to cut my hair.” Korra said, running her fingers through it as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was longer than it had ever been, running down to the small of her back. She pulled it back in a clump of her fist, trying to get an idea of how it would look short. “Yeah. Yeah I’m gonna do it.”

“You cut your hair, Avatar Korra, and I will cut mine.” Asami leaned against the door frame arms folded and a warning in her tone. Like Korra, she was still nude from the night before. Unlike Korra, she still had the last vestiges of sleepiness clinging to her eyes.

“What? No way!” Korra let go of her hair, turning to stare at her girlfriend. Fiance. Whatever. “No way, your hair is perfect don’t ever cut it!”

Asami laughed, her face melting into amusement. “I have to trim it every once in awhile, you know.”

“Then why can’t I cut it?” She gave Asami her best pout.

Ignoring the pout, Asami pushed off of the door frame, walking over to Korra and brushing her fingers through her hair. “Because…”

“It’s starting to get in the _way_.” Sure, there hadn’t been any major disasters in months, but that didn’t mean that Korra didn’t get annoyed every time hair blew into her face. Or had forgotten the near crash in an airbender suit.

“What if there was a way to keep it out of the way _without_ hacking it all off?”

“I’m listening.” Korra let Asami lead her out of the bathroom. 

They sat on the bed, Asami positioning herself behind Korra. She started to brush Korra’s hair, before separating it into strands to braid together. “I’ll bet you’d look really good with a braid.”

“That _would_ keep it out of the way, wouldn’t it.” She felt Asami bury her face in her hair, and stifled a soft laugh. “Asami?”

“Mmm, sorry. I just love how you smell.”

Korra turned, catching Asami’s face in her hands, kissing her gently. “I love _you_.” 

Asami clucked her tongue, then made Korra turn back around, though not before stealing another kiss. “I love you too. Now sit still.”

“I’m _trying_.” 

When Asami started braiding again, Korra closed her eyes. She found it easy to relax this way. Almost like meditation.

“Asami?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe I won’t cut it all off. I kind of like this.”

Asami finished the braid, then wrapped her arms around Korra. She leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “I’d do this every morning for you, if I could.”

“I think I’d like that.”

Nuzzling Korra’s shoulder, Asami went silent. She wrestled with the right words, before finally just spitting them out. “I’ve got this new apartment. It’s big. And lonely. And I could braid your hair every morning if we woke up every morning together…It’s just we’ve been together for four years and- ”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Korra felt Asami curl in closer. “Because if you are, the answer is yes.”

“Oh good,” Asami breathed. 

“Was it really in doubt?” Korra shifted around until they were facing one another.

“Never.”


	10. A Brief Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Korrasami Week 2015 Day 4; Lips. Set between Jinora’s ceremony and Korra leaving for the Southern Water Tribe)

That Korra was asleep was a small victory in and of itself. Between the nightmares and the pain, Korra hadn’t gotten much of it.

Asami had gotten even less. She didn’t know what had possessed her to step in and care for her friend. It hadn’t even been a particularly conscious choice or one that had been uttered out loud. She’d just started doing it, and no one, least of all Korra, had questioned her on it.

It was emotionally exhausting. Korra rarely smiled, and it seemed to take all her energy just to sit up enough to eat. Gone was the powerful, confident young woman that Asami had fallen in love with. What was left was a brittle core, and Asami knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

She kept her fears and worries inside, not letting them show, and feeling guilty for being as exhausted as she was. Korra was going through something far worse and she didn’t have the right to complain. Or the right to feel elated when Korra had asked her to curl up with her.

But there were those small victories. Korra asleep, not in pain. Her body warm and close at hand was a strange sort of comfort to Asami. It reminded her that Korra was alive.

The light from a passing ship shone briefly through the window, and in that brief moment Asami could see Korra’s face. She looked so peaceful, her mouth parted slightly and her chest rising steadily with each breath. Asami brushed hair away from Korra’s face, trailing her fingers down her cheek and then resting her hand on Korra’s shoulder. 

Her eyes were drawn to Korra’s lips. They looked dry, and a little cracked. Korra would be thirsty when she woke, but there was a pitcher of water near the bed, and Asami would be ready. 

In hindsight, her feelings for Korra were laughably obvious to her. How often had she stared at these lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. They weren’t actually her favorite part of Korra. That would be her azure eyes followed closely by her biceps (though if she wanted to be honest with herself, there wasn’t anything she didn’t admire about Korra, from her strength of will to her goofy smile). But she’d thought about it more often than she had been comfortable admitting. Korra had rarely strayed far from her mind.

The light faded, leaving them in darkness again. Asami leaned over, hesitantly placing a kiss not on Korra’s lips, but on her cheek. 

“Asami? Are you awake?” Korra’s voice was raspy.

Asami froze. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” Korra tried to push herself up. 

“For what?” Asami moved to help her, then stopped when she felt Korra’s hand on her arm. She sat there while her friend used her for leverage.

“For...this…” She could only really see Asami’s outline, but she could imagine the look on her face. She lifted her hand to Asami’s face and her fingers caught Asami chewing on her lip. She ran her thumb over them. “I know you’re worried sick…”

“Of course I’m worried, I … care about you. I’m going to be here for you as long as you need me to be.” Asami moved her hand to Korra’s cheek, and the Avatar leaned into her touch. “No matter how hard it gets. But Korra. You don’t ever need to apologize for this. It _wasn’t_ your fault.”

Korra’s voice was listless. “I think I’m going to go home. To the Southern Water Tribe. Maybe….maybe Katara can help me. And maybe I need the change of scenery.”

Asami was already calculating what she needed to take care of to be able to go with Korra, even before she whispered, “I could come with you. Keep you company.”

She felt warm wetness on her palm, and realized Korra was crying. She worried at her lip, until she felt Korra’s finger save her lip from her teeth. Korra’s silence was maddening, but it also told her what the answer was. She steadied herself, not wanting Korra to hear how much that hurt. It was as much for Korra’s sake as her own. “It’s okay.”

Korra nodded her face against Asami’s hand. Her voice felt thick, like it belonged to someone else. “I just… I don’t know how long it’ll be. A few weeks, at least. You’ve already spent too much time away from your company. And some time alone might do me a little good.”

“I understand.”

She tugged at Asami’s arms, until Asami figured out she wanted to hug her. She buried her face in Asami’s shoulder. “Thanks…”

“You don’t have to thank me either,” Asami murmured.

“I know.” Korra closed her eyes again, and for the first time in weeks her voice didn’t sound flat. “I wanted to.”


	11. Year Two

Korra still couldn’t believe it. She walked through Asami’s condo - _their_ condo - in awe, as though seeing it for the first time. She walked up to the massive windows in the living room, that looked out over Republic City and the spirit portal. Folding her arms, she smiled and tried to contain the giddiness. Failing she bounced into the air and let out a loud woop!

“Korra?” Asami peered out from the kitchen where she was unpacking some groceries. She grinned as her girlfriend gave her a jubilant grin.

“Sorry. It just kinda hit me. We’re going to be living together. We _are_ living together. Wow.”

Asami could still remember her nervousness when she’d broached the subject to Korra, but Korra had accepted so enthusiastically that she wondered what she’d ever been nervous about. But some of those nerves were returning now that it was sinking in. Now that it was really happening. She’d thought about it constantly for the past few months until Korra had drawn it out of her. 

She set aside some fruit and joined Korra in front of the window. “Wow, huh?”

“Yeah, wow.” She turned to Asami, then threaded her arms around her waist. “Can you believe it’s been two years?”

“It feels like an eternity,” Asami deadpanned, before leaning in and kissing her. Her tone was playful. “And I’ve never been happier.” Two years, ten, fifty. She saw Korra at her side through each of those anniversaries. Their first had been almost magical. Except for the elephant-koi plushie.

“We should do something, you know.” Korra lifted her hand to stroke it through Asami’s hair. “Maybe we can even top last year.”

“No gigantic stuffed animals this time, though.”

“Whatever happened to that thing anyway?”

“We donated it to the children’s hospital,” Asami replied. She laughed. “They called me up on the phone a few days later and asked us never to do that again.”

Korra smirked, her face turning a little red. “Life-sized elephant-koi plushies are out, got it.”

“I appreciated the sentiment.” Asami kissed her again, lightly on the nose. Other ideas were starting to formulate in the back of her head now that they were living together, but it would probably be another year and a half before she seriously started to consider the idea of proposing. But the thought was there, a little seed planted.

“I love you,” Korra said suddenly. “And I promise I won’t make huge messes and that Naga won’t be a problem and-”

“Shh.” Asami put a finger over Korra’s lips. “It’ll be okay.” She slid her arms down to Korra’s waist. “You know, there are a few things we could do to welcome you into our home.”

“Oh yeah?” A lopsided grin formed on Korra’s face. “I hope you’re thinking about what I’m thinking and I hope it involves that giant bathtub.”

Laughing, Asami started to pull Korra in the direction of the bathroom. 

“What are we going to do for our anniversary?” She asked as she followed.

“ I was thinking maybe we could have a nice picnic dinner and go dancing. There’s that place overlooking the city that you found...”

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aiming to do something a bit like my Tomb Raider Swear Jar stories. Fluff pieces, sometimes dark mostly light, that fit into the larger world but aren't a part of bigger stories.


End file.
